A Time For Ditzy
by MistGum
Summary: "A veces, sólo se necesita abrir bien los ojos para conocer a alguien diferente y especial y que con el paso del tiempo se pueda formar una linda amistad. Pero es esa misma cuestión de tiempo la que puede transformar esa amistad en algo más..." (Rating T-M)
1. Amistad

_**.**_

_**A Time For Ditzy**_

**Amistad**

Una mañana cálida y tranquila en Ponyville, los ponis llevaban a sus potros y potrancas a la escuela de Ponyville. Entre ellos, iba un potro de pelaje café y crin de un tono café más oscuro, de ojos celestes y llevaba por cutie mark un reloj de arena. Iba acompañado de su padre y una vez que lo dejó, el pequeño se reunió junto a los demás ponis de la escuela.

Era el primer día que iba allí porque su familia se había mudado a Ponyville recientemente, por lo que no conocía a nadie. Una vez que todos ingresaron en las aulas de clase, tuvo que presentarse ante sus compañeros.

-Ehm... hola a todos, mi nombre es Time Turner y es un gusto conocerlos y... es todo.

Luego de su presentación, el potro tomó asiento y continuaron las clases con normalidad. Enseñanza, matemáticas, historia, lenguaje y lo que nunca faltaban... tareas. Lo mismo que en su anterior escuela, al menos hasta la hora del recreo, pero para su sorpresa tuvo mucha facilidad en hacer amigos y amigas con quienes jugó durante todo el descanso.

Sin embargo, justo antes que acabe el recreo, notó algo extraño y era una pegaso que estaba apartada del resto, sentada junto a un árbol. Ella era de color gris claro y su melena era amarilla. Estaba cabizbaja y no podia ver su rostro claramente debido a la distancia. Pero no le prestó atención y con sus amigos volvió al salón de clases.

Conforme pasaban los días, Time se iba acostumbrando a su nueva escuela, aprendiendo, jugando e incluso haciendo algunas travesuras con los demá ... algo no cambiaba desde el primer día,y era esa misma pegaso que siempre estaba alejada de todos.

La curiosidad de Time comenzó a crecer más cada día, preguntándose cuál sería la razón por la que ella estaba así.

Dentro de sí, se sentía mal por esa pegaso y un día, en el horario de recreo, Time decidió acercarse a ella.

* * *

-"¿Por qué nadie está conmigo...? ¿Me odian...? Ya ni debería venir..."- pensaba esa pegaso, hasta que algo la sacó de sus pensamientos... Alguien ¿Hablándole?

-Hola, soy Time Turner- decía el potro en un tono amistoso -ehm... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-*S... sí*- respondió ella en un murmullo apenas audible y sin levantar su mirada para ver a quien le hablaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Time.

-Ditzy...

-¿Ditzy?

La pegaso respondió solamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bueno...

Ciertamente, ese momento se estaba volviendo bastante incómodo para Time, que no sabía cómo empezar una conversación amigable con ella, o al menos poder verla a los ojos. Pensó durante unos segundos y solo se le vino a la mente la pregunta que lo había llevado a acercarse y hablarle a Ditzy.

-¿Por qué nadie se acerca a ti?

-...

Ditzy quedó en silencio. Solo levantó un poco su rostro.

-No lo sé, solo creo que no soy como los demás ponis- dijo la pequeña pegaso.

Time la miró de reojo. Veía que no era así, su melena estaba bien, no le faltaba nada, incluso ya tenía una cutie mark que eran burbujas.

-No eres diferente, de hecho eres la pony más normal que he conocido- afirmó el potro café.

-E... ¿en serio?

Ditzy levantó su mirada por completo hacia Time, quien por primera vez vio esa mirada en los ojos "especiales" de Ditzy.

-Wow...

Solo eso alcanzó a decir Time con sorpresa, algo que Ditzy creyó que era un susto, como cada poni que la veía a los ojos y se alejaba de ella. Ahora recordaba la razón por la que siempre estaba sola.

Esos ojos de color ámbar comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas por la reacción de Time. Ditzy esperaba que él se aleje al igual que los demás ponis. Solamente bajó su mirada al suelo.

-Ditzy... ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó él, confundido por el estado de la pegaso gris.

-¿N... no te vas a ir...?- dijo apenas Ditzy.

-¿Por qué debería?

-... por mis ojos...

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Yo los veo bien.

-¿E... en serio?

-Por supuesto que sí. De hecho me parecen muy lindos- dijo él para que Ditzy se sienta mejor.

Un ligero rubor se formaba en las mejillas de la pequeña pegaso, que le iba a agradecer por decirle eso, pero para su mala suerte, el sonido de la campana se hizo escuchar y todos los ponis ya debían volver a sus respectivos salones de clases.

-Bueno... ya es hora de regresar. Hmm... ¿nos vemos a la salida?

-¿A la salida?

-¡Claro!

-Eh...

Todo estaba pasando rápido para la pegaso gris de melena rubia, alguien le estaba hablando, no se asustó por sus ojos y ahora le proponía encontrarse a la salida, tal vez estaba alucinando o de verdad estaba ganándose a un nuevo amigo.

-S... sí- dijo ella aceptando la invitación.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos allí. Hasta luego Ditzy

Time le sonrió y se fue corriendo. Ditzy se levantó y también fue a su salón de clases.

* * *

La campana sonó nuevamente para indicar a todos que era la hora de salida.

Ditzy salía de clases apartada de los demás ponis, como siempre; sin embargo, desde que conoció a Time, presentía que algo iba a ser diferente ese día. Como quedaron en encontrarse al terminar las clases, la pegaso lo esperaba en la puerta de la escuela.

Esperó durante varios minutos y la mayoría de los ponis se fueron a sus casas con sus padres. Por un momento Ditzy creyó que él le mintió hasta que salieron algunos otros ponis y entre ellos el potro que le había hablado en el recreo.

Time, al verla, se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó a Ditzy.

-Hola de nuevo, jeje- saludó él.

-Hola Time...- saludó también Ditzy pero sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y no viene a recogerte alguien de tu familia?

-Eh... no, mi mamá trabaja hasta más tarde y yo me voy solita a mi casa.

-Vaya, qué coincidencia, yo también voy solo hasta mi casa porque mis papás trabajan mucho... Hmm...- Time se puso a pensar unos segundos y se le ocurrió una idea -¿Qué te parece si te acompaño? ¿Te parece?

-¡Sí!- Ditzy no podía ocultar su entusiasmo.

-Perfecto, ¿Y por dónde es tu casa?

-Por allá- la pegaso apuntó hacia una calle.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

Time y Ditzy caminaron juntos por esa calle. El potro café hablaba de varias cosas, el clima, Ponyville, lo que avanzaron en la escuela, los trabajos, el sistema de gobierno y más. Ditzy solamente escuchaba.

A pesar de que no le entendía varias de las cosas que él le hablaba, algo sí sabía...

Se había ganado un amigo, su primer amigo.

Aunque se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo duraría aquello...


	2. Simples juegos

**Simples juegos**

Ditzy despertaba más animada que los días anteriores, agita sus pequeñas alas al levantarse y va a prepararse para el nuevo día de clases. Se mira al espejo y contempla su propia sonrisa por unos segundos.

Oye a su madre llamarla para tomar su desayuno y va con ella. El día anterior no pudo verla porque usualmente ella llegaba tarde de su trabajo y cuando estaba en casa, Ditzy ya se encontraba dormida.

Al hablar con ella mientras desayunaba, le contó acerca del nuevo amigo que hizo en la escuela, algo que su madre no podía creer porque sabía que generalmente todos se alejaban de ella por los ojos de la pequeña pegaso, sin embargo se alegró con su hija esperando que el amigo de quien ella le hablaba no se trataba de alguien imaginario.

Sintiendo el inicio de una etapa más alegre en su vida, Ditzy fue a la escuela. Por primera vez se sentía feliz de ir porque ya no iba a estar sola durante el recreo.

Al llegar allí, ve a lo lejos a Time que conversaba con otros potrillos. Se notaba que era alguien que decía cosas interesantes, la pequeña pegaso gris creía que él era un muchacho muy inteligente y de hecho lo era; Ditzy recordaba de lo que le habló el día pasado y aún creía que fueron más trabalenguas que una charla normal, sin embargo, se sentía bien tener a alguien hablándole y no evitándola como todos hacían.

-¡Tiiiiimeee!- saludó Ditzy mientras caminaba agitando un casco en alto llamando tanto la atención de él como los que estaban con el potrillo café, quien responde al saludo con una tímida sonrisa. Ditzy iba a un paso ligeramente rápido y con solo tres patas llevando el ritmo de avance, el equilibrio era menor y como esperaban todos de ella, tropieza con una piedra y cae de cara al suelo.

Lo que ella oye en ese momento son las risas de burla de los que la vieron... y aquello otra vez se arruinó el día, no había cambiado nada, era torpe, era fea, nadie la querría, nadie se importaría en ella, pero...

-¿Estás bien, Ditzy?- Time la alcanzó y ayudó a que se levante.

-Sí...- Respondió mientras soltaba unas lágrimas por el golpe.

-Ya, tranquila, no pasa nada, amiga- dijo él en un tono gentil y limpiando un poco del polvo que ella traía encima.

Las risas y burlas se acallaban poco a poco viendo a Time Turner socorrer a la rara. Luego sonó la campana de ingreso a clases y los pequeños ponis empezaron a correr a sus salones de clase.

-Vamos Ditzy.

-Te sigo...- Responde la pegaso rubia de color gris.

Fue reconfortante ese apoyo por parte de él, lo que devuelve la sonrisa a su rostro hasta que se despiden y van a sus respectivos salones de clases.

* * *

El tiempo de clases duraba una eternidad para los juguetones, para otros pocos, solo duraba poco porque hallaban fantástico el aprendizaje, entre esos pocos y en realidad solo era uno, estaba Time Turner.

El recreo llega y un descanso después de que su joven y lúcida mente haya adquirido conocimiento, era lo mejor en ese momento. ¿Cómo olvidar ir con Ditzy? la primera verdadera amiga que conoció en su corta estancia en la escuela y que por casualidad tenía una no muy grata fama, razón por la que no tenía más compañía que él. Ahora lo saludaba en el mismo lugar del día anterior, solo tenía un raspón en su mejilla por la caída de la mañana, nada grave y que curaría en el trascurso de las próximas 8 horas.

-¡TIME! ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta la pequeña pegaso gris.

-Muy bien- responde Time -la clase estuvo más que interesante, ¿sabías que-

-¡Acabo de ver mariposas!- le corta -Son tan lindas... quería atrapar una y mostrártela para que la vieras pero se escapó.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Conozco diversos tipos de esas y creo haber visto una gran mayoría, ¿te conté la vez que hice un insectario?

-¿Insectario? ¿Y eso con qué se come?- pregunta ella más confundida.

El potrillo empezó a hablarle de lo que ya para Ditzy era otro idioma cuando en realidad se trataba de un pequeño discurso acerca de insectos.

-... y así podemos concluir que los arácnidos no son insectos- Time terminó su exposición del tema y Ditzy había quedado pensativa sobre qué color de mariposa era la que vio.

-¿Alguna pregunta, amiga?

-Hmm...- dejó de pensar -¡Claro! ¿Quieres jugar?

-Por supuesto, el horario de descanso y recreo es justamente para eso, los expertos dicen que-

-¡Entonces deja de hablar y vamos!

La pequeña pegaso jala a Time a otro lado lejos de donde jugaban los demás.

-Pero el parque está por allá...- dijo él.

-Yo no juego allí, ellos me botaron de su lugar...

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-Ya lo sabes...

-No me parece una razón suficiente para... exiliarte, si es válido el término, de esa manera.

-No sé qué dijiste pero si significa que ellos me odian, estás en lo cierto, todos me odian...- decía ella en tono triste.

-Ditzy- hace que lo mire de frente -Estás en un error, no todos lo hacen.

-Sí es así...- se había puesto más sensible porque en ese momento recordaba las burlas de los demás ponis y lo que le decían. Unas lágrimas escapaban de aquellos ojos especiales que tenía.

-No es verdad. Yo no te odio, es más te quiero y eres mi mejor amiga, ¿entiendes?- Saca un pañuelo y limpia las lágrimas de la pequeña. Al terminar de hacerlo, Ditzy lo abraza con mucha fuerza casi dejándolo sin aire.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegraste el día!

-Oxígeno, oxígeno...

Ditzy lo suelta y aletea saltando de un lado a otro mientras Time se recuperaba del estrangulamiento cariñoso de la pegaso y apenas se levanta, Ditzy lo empuja

-¡Tú las traes!- escapa riendo y saltando.

-¿Las traigo? ¿Qué traigo? ¡Ditzy, no entiendo!- el potrillo café comienza a perseguirla para que le explique pero ella corría sin parar e iban dando vueltas a varios árboles cerca hasta que de repente la pegaso desaparece de la vista del potrillo café.

-Inaudito, no pudo desaparecer, está cerca... y estimando que perdí el contacto visual en este punto y es al lado de este añoso roble, asumo que está-

Ditzy cae encima de Time.

-Sobre mí- dice él.

-Lo siento... me caí, pero mira el lado positivo, ya me alcanzaste.

La pegaso se levanta y ayuda a Time a que también lo haga.

-¿Y te divirtió?- pregunta Ditzy alegre

-Creo que sí...

-¡¿Entonces seguimos!?- dice aun más alegre.

Time mira al cielo y empieza a hacer cálculos hasta que se asusta -¡No! ¡Estamos atrasados por 11 minutos y 14 segundos!

-¿Eso significa que te toca escapar? ¡De acuerdo!

Time corre de regreso al salón de clases, ya había terminado el tiempo de recreo, ¿qué excusa pondría para regresar adentro? Tenía que ser algo lógico y pensaba durante el trayecto, esperando no tener problemas luego, sin darse cuenta que tras él corría Ditzy creyendo que aún seguían jugando.

Al llegar a la puerta de su salón, respira hondo para no jadear, repasa una vez más lo que dirá y toca la puerta. En ese momento, Ditzy lo derriba y se lo lleva a unos arbustos. La puerta se abre y la maestra no ve a nadie por lo que la vuelve a cerrar.

-¡Te tengo!- Dice ella abrazándolo y sin dejar de sonreír pero el potrillo ya no estaba del mismo humor que la pegaso y la empuja para que se aparte.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Ya tenía que estar en clases!

Ditzy lo ve enojado y se aleja un poco -Lo... lo lamento... yo... solo quería... jugar, nadie lo hace conmigo...- se sienta y cubre su rostro con sus cascos y solloza en silencio.

Aquello conmueve a Time y se arrepiente por su comportamiento -No, está bien amiga...- la rodea con una pata y la abraza -lo siento por tratarte así. Mira, solo es una clase, mañana preguntaré lo que pasaron, ¿ok? No estés así...

La pequeña pegaso levanta un poco su mirada y ve la sonrisa gentil de Time y sintiendo su abrazo, empezaba a sonrojarse.

Si así terminaban después de jugar, quería jugar con él más seguido...


	3. Ámbar

**Ámbar.**

El tiempo de diversión era más rápido que el tiempo sin diversión. Simple y un poco triste lógica de la pegaso gris, y era verdad, aunque en realidad no importaba; ya tenía algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que la pudiera entender y estaba allí siempre con ella, opinando y hablándole con gusto además de compartir sus recreos jugando juntos.

Irónicamente, el muchacho más listo del salón de clases de al lado era el mejor amigo de la que, según toda la escuela, era la más torpe y la menos capaz de hacer algo bien.

Time Turner no la consideraba así, tomaba bien en cuenta la situación "poco ventajosa" de su amiga, su dificultad visual afectaba un poco sus acciones, algunas que lastimaban al pobre potrillo por accidente, ya sean empujones o caídas sobre él pero no eran nada del otro mundo o que lo hicieran reconsiderar bien el hecho de estar con ella. Cada momento era genial, divertido, entretenido y todos los demás sinónimos encontrados en el diccionario sobre esas palabras.

Los días de escuela pasan con normalidad, salvo una que otra escapada de los dos amigos después del recreo (luego de la primera vez que pasó, Time vio que no era el fin del mundo) él lo llamaba "Estudio por compensar en casa", para Ditzy era "Más tiempo de diversión".

* * *

En una de esas escapadas, Time y Ditzy van corriendo a una pastelería que estaba de apertura llamada Sugarcube Corner.

-El nombre es muy llamativo, es una interesante propuesta de marketing, ¿en qué pensaba usted al ponerle así?- Hablaba seriamente Time con el pony que atendía allí.

-Ah... ¿Quieres una malteada, rollos de queso o cupcakes? No se, ¿algo que comer?- Responde incomodado de que un potrillo hiciera ese tipo de pregunta.

-Hmm... ¿Está seguro que su negocio no generará algún tipo de competencia con otros comerciantes y/o microempresarios suponiendo el éxito de este emprendimiento?

-Ah...

-¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad!- Ditzy pega su cara al vidrio del mostrador relamiendose los labios mientras veía todas las masas y postres hasta que se quiebra el vidrio por apoyarse en el mismo

-Wops...

-¿Y cuál quieres pequeña?- Pregunta amablemente otra pony que también atendía la pastelería.

-Ehm...- evitando que vea el vidrio -¿Qué son esos?- Ditzy apunta a un platillo sobre el mostrador.

-Son muffins, ¿quieres probar uno? Son de cortesía.

-¡Si!- Responde alegre.

La pony le ofrece el platillo, Ditzy alza un muffin y lo come de un solo bocado. Saborea el postre y poco a poco deja de masticar. Sus ojos se iluminan y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, ese manjar tenía un sabor único y le dejó con ganas de probar más.

La pony pastelera estaba viendo el vidrio quebrado preguntándose qué lo habría roto y Ditzy aprovecha eso para levantar todo el platillo con muffins y se los lleva a Time.

El potrillo café seguía hablando con el joven.

-¿Y cuánto sería el promedio de ventas por mes?

-Lo... necesario, supongo...

-Vaya, qué interesante.

-¡TIME! ¡Tienes que probar estas cosas!- Ditzy se acerca a su amigo.

-Espera un poco, tengo muchas cuestiones sobre este joven y sus metas a largo plazo...- Ve a la pegaso llevando un platillo con muffins -eh... ¿Tú compraste eso?

-Abre la boca- dice ella alzando uno.

-No sin antes saber la proceden...!- Ditzy le calla encajándole el muffin en la boca.

-Mastica, saborea y dime qué tal- ansiosa.

Time casi se ahoga con eso pero hace lo que ella le dice -hmm... cantidad perfecta de azúcar, horneado en su punto... Un delicioso muffin.

-¿¡Verdad que sí!?- Ditzy salta de alegría.

-Sí, ahora si me permites...- Voltea a hablar con el pony pero éste ya se fue a la cocina para que Time no siguiera con sus preguntas. -Creo que ya no importa.

Ditzy comía los muffins de a dos y le ofrece uno a Time pero se niega. Observa el reloj de la pastelería que ya iban a dar las 12.

-Es hora de irnos.

-Oww... Pero yo quiero seguir aquí- dice triste y come otro muffin.

-Vamos Ditzy, no quiero que alguien nos vea fuera de clases... las probabilidades de que alguien lo haga aumentan mientras nos quedemos en un lugar por más de 15 minutos.

-Eh...- Come otro muffin -y eso es bueno, ¿no?- dijo sin entenderle.

-De hecho, no. Ahora sígueme.

Time Turner y Ditzy salen de Sugarcube Corner. Ella termina de comerse el último mufffin del plato y piensa en la forma de éste, lo que le da una idea que hace que se anime a intentar hacer algo.

-¿Sabes qué parece esto?- Pregunta ella ansiosa.

-Un plato, con un diámetro de mas o menos... 16 centímetros, Ditzy- responde Time.

-¡Sí pero parece un frisby!

-El argumento es válido, aunque dudo que tenga las mismas propiedades de uno, dado que si-

-¡Vuela!- Ditzy lanza el plato muy fuerte como si fuera un frisby y éste planea varios segundos en el aire.

El potrillo café queda sorprendido por lo que veía -... ¡Jaja! ¡Fascinante! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Eso rompe los esquemas!- Alza la voz emocionado.

Y no fue lo único que rompió, el plato-frisby logra dar contra la ventana de una casa. El sonido de vidrios rotos llama la atención de todos los ponis allí cerca. Esa era la señal para que ambos se vayan corriendo escapando muy asustados y así lo hicieron.

Ya lejos de la zona del accidente, los dos se detienen y se miran unos segundos, entonces ríen a carcajadas por un momento pero se detienen en seco.

-¿De qué te reías?- pregunta Time

-No lo sé... ¿de qué te reías tú?

-Tampoco lo sé.

Continúa el juego de miradas, ya que Ditzy cree que era aquel en el que no tenían que parpadear.

-Color ámbar.

-¿Ah? Oww... parpadeé.

-¡Ámbar! Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. Es un color lindo.

-No lo entiendo, Time.

-Tus ojos son color ámbar, no mostaza ni amarillo, ¡ámbar! Incluso me gusta el nombre, jeje...

-¿Quieres decir que te gustan mis ojos...?

-Lo dije desde el inicio.

Las mejillas de Ditzy se ponen de tono rosa por el cumplido, veía que él no lo decía solo para hacerla sentir bien consigo misma sino porque Time así lo creía. El solamente sonríe un poco apenado y se genera un silencio hasta que la pequeña pegaso vuelve a la realidad.

-Entonces... ya debes irte a tu casa, ¿verdad?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte, jeje.

Los dos toman rumbo hacia la casa de Ditzy porque el horario de escuela ya había concluído y no había mucho más por hacer.

-¿Sabes qué? Fue divertido, ¡hay que hacerlo de nuevo!

-Creo que no... ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo en distracciones, Ditzy- dice él pensativo.

-Pero... pero me gusta estar contigo y... jugar juntos es de lo mejor, jeje...- habla ella con cierta timidez al confesar eso.

-Lo sé, lo sé... digo lo mismo, me gusta bastante...- Time aun parece avergonzado por ese comentario pero mantiene su compostura.

-Además, somos mejores amigos- piensa y viene otra idea a su mente, pero esta no era peligrosa como la del frisby -¡Espera un momento!

Ditzy pone su pata delantera ante Time para que se detuviera y eso hace, entonces ella se pone frente a su compañero de escapadas, algo que deja extrañado al pequeño pony.

-¿Qué haces...?- pregunta curioso.

-Prométeme algo- dice ella intentando parecer seria.

-Bueno... Ok, ¿qué debo prometerte?

-Mejores amigos por siempre, ¿entiendes? ¡Seremos los mejores amigos hasta el infinito y más allá!- Levanta ambos cascos haciéndo énfasis.

Él piensa un poco y luego muestra su gentil sonrisa -hmm... es lo mejor que he oído, jeje. Trato hecho, querida Dit...!-

-¡Genial!- Ditzy lo abraza fuerte, como normalmente lo hacía y dejándolo sin aire de nuevo.

* * *

**(A/N: No me gusta dejar notas. En fin, la actualización de este fanfic podría tomar algo de tiempo. Pido la paciencia para quienes lo siguen y para los que no, igual. Quizá tratar de escribir capítulos un poco más desarrollados me consuma horas de sueño... como sea, hay que hacer algo mientras temporalmente no hayan nuevos episodios de la serie.)**


End file.
